


Parenting, Winchester Style

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Established Relationship, M/M, Needy Dean, Sex in the Impala, Wincest - Freeform, between season twelve and season thirteen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Having a third person in the bunker is awkward. But there's always the Impala.





	Parenting, Winchester Style

Furtively the green eyes studied the familiar figure hunched over the lap-top. 

Sammy was thirty-four now, Dean sighed; he himself a couple of years off forty, yet here they were still up to their necks in foul-smelling crap.

It seemed one apocalypse hadn't been sufficient to break the Winchesters' balls, a second one had been thrown into the mix; a portal to a parallel world into which their recently-resurrected mom had been sucked along with Lucifer, the fucker who'd tortured his little brother for over a hundred years in the Cage!

And just to top everything off, he and Sammy had become unwilling parents to Lucifer's spawn, a being who should never've been born, yet here it was, deposited in the Winchesters' back-yard while those who had caused the baby to survive were either dead or AWOL.

 

“Hey,” he called.  
Sam tore his gaze from the laptop to meet his brother's eyes.  
“What?”  
“We're getting old man. Yet instead of things slowing down, we're forced to scale ever higher mountains of shit. Is it ever gonna end, Sammy?”

“Nope,” Sam answered calmly, surprising Dean who'd expected him to say something Zen and soothing.  
“It's never gonna end. When I decided to join with the Brits, I really hoped, with all their tech, we'd manage to improve things, but look how that turned out. Now we're stuck with problems infinitely bigger.  
So no, it's never gonna end, not for us, not while we're still alive anyway.”

“Well, you sure know how to boost a guy's optimism, Sasquatch,” Dean huffed.

Sam shrugged fatalistically “I call it as I see it. My rose-coloured glasses have permanently steamed up! We're just gonna have to deal as long as we can.”

 

Shoving back his chair, Dean made his way around the table to rest his hands on his sibling's shoulders.

“Where is the little shit? “ he asked, nodding toward the corridor.  
“If you mean Jack, he's under the shower, and likely to be for another hour. Seems he's fallen in love with being drenched in hot water.”

“Hmm. Each to their own, “ Dean hummed. “ After all, I'm in love with a lanky, hairy, lap-top loving Sasquatch. And like all lovers, I'm getting kinda jealous of anything that grabs my loved one's attention.”

With a flick of his wrist, the older Winchester closed the lid of the computer, action which cause Sam to yelp. “Hey, I hadn't saved that yet.”

“I don't give a fuck,” Dean declared, entwining his arms around Sam's neck and burying his face in the chestnut hair he loved so much, just as he loved every square inch of his little brother. “ I need you now.”

“Dean, we're not alone any more. We can't just have sex with the kid around,” Sam pointed out.  
“Then pick a room and we'll lock ourselves in, or should that be LICK ourselves in,” Dean smirked. “You know how I got a thing for the taste of your skin.”

Sam's eye-roll was totally unconvincing, for Dean's nearness was making his heart beat faster and his cock twitch pleasurably in his pants.

 

“”We can't. Jack's senses are razor-sharp. He's gonna hear us anyway.” Sam objected with a sigh.

“Then let's retire to the boudoir, my fair lady, “ Dean ginned. “The Impala is warded against everything, including Satan-spawned teens. It's a little tight but it means we get to press together... more.... intimately”

“Dude,” Sam grinned. “I hope you've never tried that line on some one-night stand.”

“Nah,I reserve my best pick-up lines for you, babe!”

 

But the best laid schemes inevitably go topsy-turvy and the two naked, very aroused bodies entwined awkwardly in the Impala's back seat, snapped to attention as a hand knocked briskly against the front window.  
“Fuck,” Dean spluttered. “Kid's outside.”

Like some six- limbed octopus, the brothers, as hastily as possible in the restricted space, pulled up jeans and shouldered their way into shirts, thanking the fates that the Impala's windows were steamed up, offering at least a temporary smoke-screen.

 

Just before Sam pushed open the rear door, an excuse of trying out a spell which required an enclosed space, forming on the younger man's lips, Dean cupped his brother's ass and grinned. “ I regret nothing, Sammy!”

 

A wry smile on his lips, Sam pulled himself out of the car. 

“Enjoy your shower, Jack?”

The end


End file.
